


Cause Unknown

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Small AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mentions of Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz is a detective who is trying to solve a puzzling string of murders. He's unhappy and frustrated, but he might have finally gotten a break in the case.





	Cause Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally written as part of a TF Speedwriting fill, but I never got around to posting it to the comm. The prompt was to choose 3 AUs and then write scenes for your favorite pairing. I did 3 for FIrst Aid/Mirage and another 3 for Prowl/Jazz.

Jazz sighed as the medics took the body away. This was the third one this week, killed exactly the same way and left laying on the pavement without any energon left in their frames. Their specialist in the morgue wasn’t sure what the cause was, but the victims had definitely all died because they just didn’t have enough fuel left to run their essential systems.

One of the emergency responders tonight had joked about empties, and Jazz was beginning to believe that was as good an explanation as any.

“Your colleague is incorrect.” A soft voice startled the detective out of his thoughts. Jazz looked around trying to find the speaker and was shocked to watch a mech _melt_ out of the shadows at the end of the alley. “The mechanisms you have found deactivated in the street have not been the victims of empties.”

“Uh.” Jazz took a step backward as the stranger approached. The other mech took a more solid form as he walked toward the Enforcer, looking more and more like a standard frame Praxian with black and white paint. “What the frag?”

“Forgive me, but time is of the essence. The creature committing these murders is outside your capabilities to contain, but I no longer possess the credentials to allow me to investigate properly.” The Praxian’s wings lowered in the way Jazz had leaned meant sadness from his coworkers. “My name is Prowl, and the mech… the vampire you are seeking will continue to prey on the innocent in this city.”

“Hold up. A vampire?” The phrase pulled him up short, though it might explain a few of the peculiarities about this mech. “How do I know it ain’t you?”

Prowl smiled, and Jazz saw the tips of fangs resting against his lower lip confirming his assessment. “You do not, even if I tell you that he is the monster who made me what I am now. You must simply trust that I wish him destroyed more than you ever could.”

“Okay, so you’re a vampire. And he’s a vampire. Why can’t you just muscle your way into his hideout or whatever?”

“I am hardly his only offspring, detective. And they are all much more loyal than I. I need help, as much as I wish that I did not need to involve anyone else.”

Jazz bit his lip for a moment as he considered. He could just be hallucinating, due to stress or a system failure. Or the mech in front of him might be telling the truth and he was in way, way over his head.

As Prowl stood in front of him, waiting for him to decide whether or not he was going to help, old style Enforcer’s markings appeared on his plating. Jazz ran the identification number that appeared with them and he understood.

_Prowl: Detective, Praxian Enforcers, deactivated on duty, cause of death unknown_

Prowl was doing what he had always done, what Enforcers did: protecting the innocent from mechs with bad intentions. They were just a different kind of perpetrator now.

“Yeah, all right. I imagine that badge number doesn’t get you through many doors these days.” Jazz cycled his vents and hoped he wasn’t about to get himself killed, too. “You can just call me Jazz, partner.”

Prowl’s wings flicked up in surprise. “Thank you, detective. Jazz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
